Late Night Christmas
by princessg101
Summary: Z/Sky, Christmas morning is for the ones you love and those very first, early hours of it are for the ones you love the very most


Late Night Christmas

It was drawing close to midnight and the SPD base was absolutely silent. Everyone was in bed except for Elizabeth Delgado who crept along the halls with a present in hand. Her destination wasn't far but she dreaded run into anybody even at this hour. Thankfully she made it to the room she had in mind without a hitch. She opened the door – wincing at the noise it made – and slipped in before closing it again. It was the red ranger's room and said red ranger Sky Tate had slept through her entrance. She tiptoed to the side of his bed and took off the robe she was wearing to reveal a red silk nightgown that came down to about mid-thigh. Setting her present at the end of the bed, she crawled in and lay down next to Sky. He looked so peaceful asleep; she caressed his cheek and pecked his lips soft, "Sky wake up."

"Hmmmm," Sky grumbled in his throat before blearily cracking his eyes open. "Z?"

"Mhm, wake up," she kissed him again.

"What time is it?" Sky looked around, noticing it was still dark.

"Two minutes to midnight," Z smiled. "It's almost Christmas morning."

"And you woke me up because…" Sky sat up, switching on his lamp and shaking the last remnants of sleep off.

"Because I wanted to spend Christmas morning with you, just the two of us," Z sat up too and looped an arm around him.

Sky turned to look at her and that's when he noticed her attire, "Please tell me you didn't come down here dressed like that."

"I wore a robe," she winked, gesturing to the discarded garment.

"So is this my present?" Sky pulled her into his lap. "I like it."

He ran his hands over the silky fabric and Z chuckled, "Down boy. I got you a real present although I'm glad you appreciate this."

"Oh I more than appreciate it," Sky countered with a grin.

"I wonder if Santa knows how naughty you really are," she teased. "The others certainly don't. If only they knew the real Sky Tate."

"You bring out the life in me Z," Sky said softly. "You are the greatest gift I've ever received."

"That reminds me," Z checked the time and it was one minute past midnight. "It's Christmas. Merry Christmas Sky, you're my greatest gift. But you still have to open what I got you." She leant back and got her present to give to him. "I can't take all the credit," she explained as he opened it. "Your mom helped me out with some of it."

"My mom?" Sky raised an eyebrow and opened a white box to find a frame inside. Z showed him the button to press and the frame started displaying pictures. Some of them were newer ones with the team but also some older ones of him as a kid with his parents. "Z…" he watched the images appear then fade into each other. "Thank you, I love it."

"I'm glad," Z beamed. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," Sky kissed her once. "I got something for you too." He padded over to his desk and returned with a smaller package. He placed it in her hands, "Hope you like it."

"Now what is this?" Z eagerly ripped off the paper and discovered a long jewelry box. She carefully opened the lid and gasped at the golden necklace with a heart-shaped locket pendant engraved with strange swirling patterns.

"I noticed your old chain for the 'Z' was getting tarnished so I was going to just get you a new one but then I saw the locket and thought it would be perfect for you."

"It's beautiful, help me put in on." Z took off her necklace and put the 'Z' on the new one before turning to let Sky fasten it in place. With her back still to him, Sky pulled her by the midriff down to lie on the bed. Z laughed and they got settled comfortably under the covers, falling asleep quickly. Tomorrow they would get up and join their friends around the tree in the lounge to open more presents but right now they just enjoyed each other and that best gift they could have.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all had a great holiday season. I normally do a larger upload but I've been working on big project that I will announce sometime this week. Here's to starting 2015 with a bang! All the best to each and every one of you, ENJOY R&R PLZ! **


End file.
